Freshman Year
by indie music love
Summary: Sometimes life throws stuff at you and you just have to deal. Maka has to deal when she moves in with her dad and enters her new high school the DWMA.


Freshman year….

I was only 14 when I had decided to move in with my dad. My dad was the one who had cheated many times on my mom. They had divorced when I was young so I didn't have to suffer like the other kids. I wasn't allowed to see my dad for a whole year and he agreed so I wouldn't have to see them fight. I had no choice in the matter. Wouldn't have mattered if I had fought or not? But it was already too late. I lived with my mom for all of my youth. We had moved around so much since my mom had no good luck with jobs. She was often harassed and pushed around.

I went to poor schools with no one trying to excel or put in any effort. They sat and took the grades they could so they could go home and play video games. I was one of those loners who wanted a future and to have a dream I could accomplish within my reach. I was a teacher's pet because I was an A student. When I got home I would read books and draw the scenes playing through my mind. I didn't have a big collection of books because I couldn't afford them. Most were second hand from thrift stores, beaten and battered, but I loved them anyways. I always knew more than the other kids because I had them. I cherished them with all of my heart.

As for my art supplies I wasn't so lucky. I could only get what I could from the dollar stores and cheep pencils. I suppose that's how everyone starts though. I drew my dreams of becoming an artist and drew "Picasso's" as my mom called them. She had encouraged me to my best and just to try. So I did with all my might. That was until fourth grade.

I had just moved to a new school and was looking forward to making friends with common interests. I was wrong if I thought my first school was worse than the one I was at now. The kids saw me as a freak. I was picked on and pushed around as a weakling. My grades weren't affected but my self esteem had been destroyed and obliterated. It was like that until I moved yet again in the seventh grade to a middle school. I had changed myself in to a person who no one would want to confront. I switched all of my pink and baby blues for black and grey. My black eye shadow and eye liner had made me look fearful. I was quiet as ever and kept my distance just like the others at my school.

My mother had disapproved but I had to convince her that I was still the same by excelling in school and art. My art teachers loved my work and I was offered to do stuff for the school but I turned them down. I didn't want other kids to start talking to me so I did nothing to attract attention. But there was a few who had enough guts to talk to me. They had smiled at me as if I was a friend and soon enough I did let them in a little at a time.

There were three of them. Their names were Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. Tsubaki was a quiet person like me. She was great in academics as well as me. She was the second best in the class since I was first. She was very caring and to nice. It got her pushed around a lot until she started to hang out with me. No one wanted to come near me so I was like her body guard. Liz and Patty were sisters. Liz was a popular girl. She had the right material for it but was feared by her glare so no one took the chance to get to know her. The real her was nice but a bit of a gossip and very nosy. Patty was different. She was still childish and oblivious to everything around her. She was a nice person that you could get along with but when you got her angry she could hurt you. Maybe that's why no one talked to her. Or maybe it was just her odd personality. They were my friends and on one messed with us.

When it came time for entering high school we all decided to go somewhere we could finally get a future. We decided to go to the DWMA, in death city Nevada, no matter what. With that I convinced my mom that I was going to live with my dad since he was closer to the school and my mom didn't have a car. She argued and argued but it didn't change my mind. I wanted to do this for her so I could help her and have a good carrier. That was the day I finally took a stand and decided that I was going to do what I could. The sisters got an apartment while Tsubaki stayed with me. My dad approved as long as I was going to come. So we packed all of my stuff and left. My mom moved with us too but far from my dad. I wasn't surprised though. She still hated him and I understood that.

I finally got all moved in when it had all changed.


End file.
